Animal Nocturno
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: Los Merodeadores en Hogwarts. Han descubierto el secreto de Remus?


"Animal Nocturno"

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO ME PERTENECE, es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling y su maravillosa mente de genio, por que, si fuera mio, T.T ¡Sirius no estaria muerto! _

**Capitulo 1:**

**Luna Llena de Invierno.**

Era invierno, se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad y, aunque los deberes se habian amontonado de manera alarmante, la mayoria de los alumnos de Hogwarts no se molestaba en hacerlos. Estaban más ocupados planeando qué regalos dar, o hablando sobre como pasarian las fechas.

Faltaban escasas dos semanas para que por fin fuesen libres, sin embargo, ese día tendrían que asistir a clases como cualquier otro. A pesar de todo, las cosas se veian un poco más tranquilo; por supuesto que el hecho de que Slytherin y Gryffindor no discutieran los ultimos días parecia ser un milagro creado por la navidad...

Un milagro que Sirius Black y James Potter no dejarian que durara demasiado.

- Y, entonces¿qué les parece? –pregunto James, en tono triunfante.

- ¿Qué puedo decir, amigo? –Sirius echo para atrás su largo y radiante cabello negro con elegancia, volteando a ver disimuladamente a la mesa de las serpientes. –Cuenta conmigo.

Chicos, no creo que sea una buena idea... –murmuro Remus con timidez al ver las miradas diabolicas que aparecian en los rostros de sus amigos. Pero ellos parecian no escucharlo.

- Yo... ¡Yo puedo hacer la guardia, como siempre! –tartamudeo Peter, alzando la mano ligeramente.

- ¡Pues claro! –exclamo Sirius-, no veo qué otra cosa puedas hacer. Esta misión es para los valientes –dijo con orgullo, señalandolos a James y a él.

Aunque, bueno, si Remus quisiera, también podría hacerlo –por primera vez en la conversación parecieron notar su presencia, pero Lupin sabia que ya era tarde. Se lo propusieron, y lo iban a hacer.

- ¿Por qué les gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas? –inquirio Remus, empezando a enfadarse.

- Pues... ¿no es obvio? –respondio Sirius, nuevamente mirando a la mesa de Slytherin-¡debemos mantener la tradición de la antigua enemistad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin¡Ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos, y haremos que siga aquí cuando nos vayamos!

Lupin suspiro resignado.

- Además, quiero ver la cara que pondra_ Malfoy_–agrego James burlonamente, señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar al chico sentado solo en la mesa, con su cabello grasoso y metiendo su encorvada nariz en una copa al tomar un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

- Qué remedio... –murmuro Remus y fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de darse cuenta de que ya iba siendo hora de avanzar hacia Pociones-. Pero no pienso interceder por ustedes¿esta claro?

- Tan claro como el agua, mi querido Remsie.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie, mientras el chico de ojos miel y cabello castaño iba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Lucia más palido de lo normal, y su mirada no mostraba animos de seguir en las clases.

- ¿No es hoy cuando tienes que ir a ver a tu madre? –James saco a la luz el tema. A Remus se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

- Ah... si... –respondio, nervioso.

Siempre te ausentas por ahí casi el mismo día del mes –comento Black, que era el que caminaba a su lado-¿qué clase de enfermedad tiene?.

- ... –Lupin se quedo callado. ¿Acaso habian averiguado algo?-. Es mejor que no lo sepan... –se limito a decir, y camino más rapido hasta ponerse a la cabeza del grupo.

Estaba cansado de tener que esconderse, pero debia seguir estudiando. Estudiar, y quizá algún día encontraria la cura para esa maldición. Nunca nadie dijo que fuese imposible... Pero en aquellos momentos no se sentia con animos ni de mirar una poción. Mientras ellos bajaban hacia las mazmorras, Lucius Malfoy ya iba subiendo, ondeando su largo cabello rubio, brillante pero no tanto como el de Sirius. Paso a un lado de ellos, gruñendo pero sonriendo maleficamente.

- Ese esta planeando algo –les dijo James a sus compañeros luego de entrar al salón.

- Qui... quizás esta planeando lo mi-mismo que nosotros... –murmuro Peter entrecortadamente.

- ¡Claro que no! –se apresuro a negar Sirius-¡los Slytherin no son tan brillantes como nosotros, ni siquiera los que estan en sexto, como él!

Tomaron los mismos lugares de siempre y sacaron sus libros de _Filtros y Pociones Magicas Avanzadas_; Remus seguia en silencio, preguntandose si en verdad habian averiguado su secreto. Por Dios, esperaba que no...

- El día de hoy prepararemos una poción muy interesante –empezo Slughorn, moviendo su enorme barriga de un lado a otro del escritorio-, que además es muy sencilla. Por favor, abrán sus libros en la pagina 138.

Se escucho el hojear y hojear de los alumnos, y finalmente, James llego a la pagina.

- ¿Filtro de Seda? –pregunto Lily Evans en voz alta.

- Así es, señorita Evans. Esta poción es un fuerte somnifero que solo funciona con las criaturas magicas. Es decir, pueden dormir animales de tamaño regular, como un unicornio o una cria de dragón, durante unas siete horas –Slughorn dio un golpe al aire con la varita y aparecio el armario de materiales-. Lo que necesiten pueden tomarlo de aquí. Empiecen.

Pasó alredor de media hora, Remus leía una y otra vez las intrucciones; supuestamente, para el paso en que iba, la mezcla debia estar de un tono plateado semitrasnparente, pero él la veia de un color sospechosamente gris claro. Mientras tanto, Sirius y James no parecian ir mejor que él, y definitivamente la poción gris oscuro de Peter no era la correcta. Quince minutos despues de eso, la clase termino, y la unica que acabo la poción como debia fue Lily.

- ¡Perfecto, señorita Evans, perfecto como siempre! –aplaudio el profesor con sus regordetas manos, mientras los alumnos le entregaban sus resultados en un frasco. –Joven Pettigrew¿estaba usted leyendo la pagina indicada?.

Al salir, los chicos se separaron. Lupin debia ir al despacho de Dumbledore a preparase para ir a ver a su madre, y se despidio de ellos sin muchos animos, agitando ligeramente la mano al final de pasillo.

- ¡Ojala que a tu madre le vaya bien! –grito Sirius sarcasticamente, alzando la mano tambien. Remus se dio la vuelta algo inquietado y siguio su rumbo.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué? –espeto James, aparentemente molesto. –Estas siendo demasiado obvio.

- Bueno, y para empezar¿de quién fue la maldita idea de que se lo dijera yo? –bramo Black, avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia el Gran Comedor. La hora de Transformación era libre por que McGonagall tenia cita a esas horas para recibir su titulo como Animaga registrada por el Ministerio.

- ¡Tu perdiste en el juego de _Urasai_! –expuso James, mostrandole sus pulgares. Sirius solto un gruñido y se separo de él y Peter. -¿Qué rayos pasa con él?

- Pro... probablemente este molesto por que le tocó a él... –tartamudeo el pelirrojo a su lado, moviendo de una manera rara su puntiaguda naricilla. - ¿No fue a Remus al primero que conocio cuando llego a la escuela?

- Si... –penso Potter un momento-, probablemente le afecte un poco más que a nosotros dos.

No vieron a Sirius el resto del día, hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común. Estaba atiborrada de gente por todos lados.

- ¿Pues que estan regalando algo o qué? –pregunto James en voz alta, y algunos voltearon a verlo.

- Pasado mañana es el partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin –de repente, Lily aparecio detrás de ellos de una manera escalofriante-, y Mundungus logró infiltrar bengalas para venderlas.

- Je, apuesto que a Longbottom le brillan los ojos de felicidad cuando las vea –dijo James en un suspiro resignado, recordando el sentido del orden que tenia Frank, el alumno del septimo grado. Tambien se acordo de que habia hecho la audición para entrar al equipo de Quidditch a principios de año, y lo unico que logro fue casi caerse de la escoba al tratar de lucirse. Bueno, ya sería el año que siguiente-. ¿Haz visto a Black?.

- Mmmm... –Lily lo penso un momento-, no, la verdad no.

Sin muchas esperanzas, Peter y James subieron a su habitación a descansar un rato antes del gran acto.

Slytherin iba a saber lo que es realmente bueno.

Justo cuando entraron al dormitorio, Sirius estaba ahí, buscando algo en su maleta; parecia algo desesperado, sacaba a lo loco cosas como tunicas y ropa interior sin siquiera percatarse de que habia gente dentro.

- Ejem –James se aclaro la garganta para hacer acto de presencia-¿qué buscas?

- ¡No encuentro mi capa de invisibilidad! –bramo fastidiado, casi metiendose al fondo de baúl-. ¡La necesito para esta noche!

- La mia puede cubrirnos a los tres –comento James un tanto ofendido.

- Si, pero sabes que me molesta tener que ir todos amontonados bajo una sola –gruño Black, poco antes de rendirse y tirarse en la cama bocabajo.

- ¿No vas a recoger tus cosas? –pregunto Peter, señalando unos calzoncillos negros que habian caido cerca de sus pies.

- ¿Para qué? –contesto Sirius de manera cortante-. Aquí solo entramos nosotros cuatro...

Al decir "cuatro", Black recordo nuevamente que Remus no estaba ahí. Tenia que decirle o insinuarle que sabian que era un hombre lobo por que James habia escuchado a McGonagall y Dumbledore hablar de ello, y que no se preocupara por que ellos estarian ahí para apoyarlo. Esas eran las simples palabras, pero cada vez que trataba de sacar el tema le salia algo estupido de la boca.

- ¿En serio creen que deberiamos decirle? –comenzo Peter, hablando de eso mismo-. ¿No seria mejor que dejaramos que las cosas siguieran como hasta ahora?

- No seas idiota –era rara la vez en que Sirius llamaba idiota a Peter con verdaderas intenciones de ofender, pero esa era una de esas ocasiones-. ¿Cómo podemos saber que es un licantropo y no hacer nada?

- ¿Qué podemos hacer, de cualquier modo? –inquirio el pelirrojo, indignado por el tono agresivo de su amigo.

- ¡Perfecto! –Black se puso de pie de un brinco, completamente enfadado-. Perfecto¡simplemente ignoralo, claro¡él te ignoro cuando necesitabas ayuda con los debes de Defensa, cuando te ayudo a estudiar para el examen de Pociones y cuando hizo que aprendieras el hechio solidificador de Transformaciones¿Verdad? –todo esto fue dicho de una manera rapida y llena de sarcasmo. Era cierto, Remus le ayudo en todo aquello. Peter miro al suelo, algo avergonzado de si mismo. Sirius suspiro resignado.

- ¡Oigan, pelearnos no va a servir de nada! –exclamo James, extendiendo los brazos y poniendose en medio de los dos-. Si tanto te incomoda decirselo, Sirius, entonces lo haré yo.

Los ojos azules de Sirius se abrieron un poco más de lo habitual. Despues, una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en su palido rostro.

- No, dejalo. Tengo que hacerlo yo –aparentemente, Black habia comprendido el punto de su compañero-. Pero, de momento, tenemos algo más de que ocuparnos –volvio a su habitual tono travieso y siguio buscando su capa. –Si no encuentro esa cosa tendremos que ir todos echos bola bajo la capa de James...

Por razones aparentemente desconocidas, el articulo de Black no estaba en su lugar; mejor dicho, no estaba en ningun lado. Ni debajo de su cama, ni de la de Peter ni la de James, mucho menos de la de Remus; hasta busco en el baul de este ultimo, sospechando que la escondio en un desesperado intento por frustar sus planes. Sin embargo, nada. En fin...

Era alrededor de la una de la mañana, y ellos estaban listos para llevar a cabo sus planes. "_El crimen perfecto_" decia James. Se echaron dificultosamente bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Potter y salieron silenciosamente de la torre Gryffindor. Procuraron no hacer demaisado ruido, por que Filch parecia escuchar de todo y los mantenia vigilados muy bien ultimamente; habian logrado sacarle la contraseña a un Slytherin por medio de amenazas, y luego de borrarle ese tierno recuerdo, lo siguieron a su Sala Común, que estaba en las mazmorras. Todo estaba terriblemente calculado, paso por paso, asegurando su éxito.

La entrada no fue nada problemática, ya que gracias al cielo lograron evadir a Peeves, el poltergeist, cerca de un corredor del cuarto piso. Se escabulleron silenciosamente por la Sala oscura, decorada en piedra y tonos verde con plateado, y subieron las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de hombres.

Al entrar a la primera habitación, Sirius vio algo agitarse junto a la ventana de Lucius Malfoy; bueno, supuestamente lo vio, ya que parecia ser de un tono transparente con algunos dobleces.

- ¡Mi capa! –exclamo en voz muy baja, acercandose peligrosamente a la cabecera de la cama del rubio para cogerla. Con gran esfuerzo lo logro sin tener que despertarlo.

- Sabia que algo habia hecho –murmuro James-.

Por fin, hicieron lo que tenian que hacer y se dirigian a la salida sin más preambulos... hasta que Peter se tropezo con un baul, haciendo un escandalo al caer, mientras la mitad de sus piernas de asomaban por la capa de invisibilidad. Esto causo que Malfoy y Goyle se despertaran de un brinco, haciendo lugar con sus varitas, mirando exactamente hacia su dirección.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –cuestiono Lucius, caminando entre la oscuridad.

Ellos no planeban responder, e inmediatamente salieron huyendo cubiertos por la capa, corriendo lo más rapido que pudieron. Malfoy y Crabbe los siguieron hasta la estancia, y aunque ya estaban cerca de la puerta de salida, Sirius no pudo resistirse a hacer algo. Tomo a sus dos amigos por los brazos, y juntos fueron los tres lentamente hacia Malfoy; maleficamente, Black le tiro una patada baja y luego los jalo hacia fuera, mientras el rubio se retorcia de dolor en el suelo y ellos reian en voz baja. En cuanto llegaron de vuelta al dormitorio, estallaron a carcajadas.

- ¿Viste su cara¡Parecia que se le iban a salir los ojos! –comento James entre risa y risa, retorciendose en su cama.

- Ah, bueno, es que le di con todas mis fuerzas –dijo Sirius con elegancia, ya habia terminado de burlarse y estaba tendido sobre su cama con los brazos puestos en la nuca-. Ahora, esperaremos a Remus.

- ¿Para contarle lo que haz hecho? –pregunto Peter, algo ingenuo.

- No, hablaremos todos con él.

Tras esta ultima frase, se hizo silencio. Sirius continuo.

- Le demostraremos nuestro apoyo incondicional en un abrazo de grupo –su tono era sarcastico pero cursi, y luego dijo burlonamente-, o algo así.

James sonrio, dandose cuenta de que eso de lo que debian haber hecho desde el principio. Lamentablemente, se quedaron dormidos profundamente a eso de las tres y media, cuando todavia no amanecia, y no despertaron sino hasta las diez. Era fin de semana, por fin, y Remus ya estaba tumbado en la cama, con vendas en los brazos y algunos parches en su rostro.

Black fue el primero en despertar y darse cuenta de la situación. Observo detenidamente a su amigo, que dormia con una expresión tranquila a pesar de su actual situación, y soltó una risita. Hasta le parecia tierno.

Se levanto y sacudio ligeramente a James, que se desperto casi gritando; Sirius le tapo la boca y le entrego sus gafas.

- Ya son más de las diez –le dijo-, si no bajamos pronto a almorzar nos vamos a quedar sin nada.

- Hmp... –gruño Potter, y se quito el cabello de los ojos con un movimiento de cabeza-. ¿Qué paso con lo de Remus?

- Nos quedamos dormidos¿Qué no es obvio?.

- Ah...

Despertaron a Peter y bajaron los tres a almorzar, ya que a las once los platos y la comida eran retirados de la mesa por los elfos domesticos de las cocinas.

- No creo que nuestro amiguito se despierte antes de la hora –comento James, tomando un trozo de pan dulce-, y seria demasiado cruel no alimentarlo, asi que le guardaremos algo.

- Si, supongo que unos bollos y algo de jugo estarian bien... –dijo distraidamente Peter, mirando hacia los copos de nieve que caian del techo. La atmosfera navideña se respiraba por todos lados.

- ¿Qué creen que piense Remus cuando se lo digamos? –el tema volvio a salir de labios de Black.

_- Pfobabfemenfe llofafa de felifidaf_ –respondio Potter con sarcasmo y la boca llena de pan. Luego de tragarlo, agrego-, o nos lo agredecera y las cosas serán solo un poco diferentes.

Dieron las onces y el banquete desaparecio, justo cuando ellos ya iban saliendo. Sirius y James llevaban metidas en las bolsas unos bollos y, ciudadosamente, una copa con jugo de calabaza. Llegaron a la habitación, y su compañero estaba sentado al borde de la cama, recien despierto, como pensando en algo. Casi se asusto al verlos entrar.

- Qué hay, Rem –saludo James alegremente, lanzandole una pieza de pan. Lupin casi no atina a atraparla.

- Hemos venido a alimentarte, si no, tus padres dirán que en Hogwarts te matan de hambre al verte regresar tan delgado –continuo Sirius en tono de burla, entregandole la copa con bebida.

- Gracias...

Pasaron unos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, y entonces, hablo Potter.

- Necesitamos hablar contigo, Remus –comenzo de manera serie, al contrario de su habitual tono de voz. Al escuchar esto, el chico casi se atraganta con el jugo, y Sirius le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que dejara de toser.

- Sabemos por qué te vas una vez al mes –agrego Black rapidamente, sentandose a su lado en la cama, con una mano sobre su hombro-. Pero no te preocupes –se apresuro a decir al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su amigo-, esta bien. Esperamos que sigas con nosotros.

- ... Entonces¿no me van a botar? –fue lo unico que atino a decir el chico, con la voz entrecortada y los ojos brillantes.

- No, hombre, no –James movio la mano derecha de un lado a otro despreocupadamente-. Al contrario, queremos apoyarte.

- S-Si... –dijo Peter con un hilito de voz, nervioso y tartamudeando más de lo habitual-. Po-por que tu nos haz a-a-apoyado en muchas cosas ma-ma-más...

- ¿Ves¡Hasta parece que Peter va a llorar! –James rio y le dio a su compañero pelirrojo un golpecito en la mejilla.

- En verdad de los agradezco –nuevamente, a Remus se le cortaba la voz, y los ojos empezaban a ponersele vidriosos-, pense que si se los decia no me volverian a hablar...

- ¡Claro que no! Tu solo tienes un... –Sirius penso por un instante las palabras adecuadas-, pequeño problema peludo. Eso es todo –Black lo acerco a él jalandolo el hombro y le dio un abrazo amistoso, acariciandole la cabeza. –Pero si se te ocurre ponerte a llorar, comenzare a creer que tienes un problema de hombria, amigo –Remus solto una carcajada. Fue entonces que a James se le ocurrio una idea.

- ¡Bolita! –acto seguido, jalo a Peter y ambos se lanzaron sobre Sirius y Remus, aplastadolos en algo parecido a un intento de abrazo.

- ¡Eh, oigan, que estoy herido!.

* * *

_¡Buaaah, estoy exhausta! Es uno de los capitulos más largos que he escrito en mi vida, pero espero que les guste. Desde hacia tiempo que deseaba hacer un fic de los Merodeadores, pero no habia tenido ideas hasta hoy. Decidi empezar por el descubrimiento del hombre lobo Remus por que me parecio el momento ideal; el resto sobre cómo se conocieron, etc, etc, vendrá como flashback en algun otro capitulo. _

_Por cierto que debo advertirles que en esta historia es probable que salgan algunos spoiler del libro 6, así que no se alarmen al respecto. De hecho, estaba pensando en hacer un RemusxSirius o un SiriusxJames, pero¿creen que arruinaria la atmosfera de la historia?. _

_Por cierto, el juego de Urasai (perdón, perdón, perdón¡no pude evitar ponerlo!) sale en el anime de Saiyuki Reload; se juega con los pulgares, la persona en turno dice un numero y todos levantan pulgares al azar. Si sale el numero dicho, el jugador saca una mano, y el primero que quite las dos gana. _

_Sakuma Ritsuka, MAK, _

_Enero, 2006._


End file.
